megaversal_background_generatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Rifts CS Character Creation
'Rifts Character Creation' This page holds links to all of the information you will need for character creation. You will need a copy of Rifts Unlimited Edition (or the older Rifts Book, although the newer book is a great investment) - which will guide you through the steps of character creation. The character creation for this game uses the standard rules, including limited selections for Secondary skills, etc. But I have rewritten the CS OCCs and RCCs to a certain degree. They now universally use a MOS system. In general the power level of the various OCCs has been retained, although some specific OCCs did receive some editing to bring them in line with the rest, and not be overpowered or over-preferred. I have also included a background generation system that should be very helpful in creating unique individuals. Many tables do not require you to roll on them, but include optional number ranges anyway. If you don't know, or don't care, you could conceivably roll your entire character randomly, and then see how it developed. But one thing to remember is that the tables are written intentionally vague. An orphan and the son of a rich industrial baron might have the same childhood events, but not have anything resembling the same background, or even the same path, even though their situations are analogous. Note: Players using this system should not get too caught up on when specific skills are learned. While this system assigns specific events with experience, these paths could simply be used without ANY experience as background for any character, even if the GM isn't allowing the extra experience and skills from this generator. The experience gained here is representative of past adventures you have had SINCE your enlistment or education in a specific O.C.C. Some disagree with this approach, and that is their right, but this document will assume that this is not only a valid way of dealing with the issue of the character's beginning experience, but the preferred one. If this breaks the experience for you, then you may use any of a number of methods to resolve this, including simply only applying the full level of experience only to background skills. This is not suggested simply because the average character will gain four or five skills from this process, and having everything at level one negates the purpose of granting experience in the first place. If this is still preferrable, then I recommend that you simply roll up a background and use that to craft a compelling backstory for your character and simply ignore with any of the game information here as it will be largely irrelevant. Table of Contents 'Part 1: Race and the Eight Attributes' The first choice you must make is to choose your race. This determines all other factors of your advancement from here on, including available O.C.C.s, maximum rank, and even basic rights within the C.S. (or lack thereof). Humans Psi-Stalkers Psi-Hounds 'Part 2a: Choose OCC.' This is a preliminary choice and can be modified freely until the character is approved. Don't choose M.O.S. until you have completed Stage 3 training. 'Army' *C.S. Army Infantry Soldier *C.S. Combat Pilot (Army or Navy) *CS Military Specialist (Army or Navy) *C.S. Technical Specialist (Army or Navy) *C.S. Psi-Hound Soldier (Army or Naval Infantry) *C.S. Psi-Trooper (Army or Navy) 'Navy' *C.S. Navy Sailor *C.S. Naval Infantry *C.S. Combat Pilot (Army or Navy) *CS Military Specialist (Army or Navy) *C.S. Technical Specialist (Army or Navy) *C.S. Psi-Hound Soldier (Army or Naval Infantry) *C.S. Psi-Trooper (Army or Navy) 'Coalition City Police/Internal Security Service' *Security Trooper *Special Tactics Trooper *Psi-Hound Security Trooper *Psi-Stalker Security Specialist *Psychic Security Specialist 'Part 2b: Motivations, Personality and Description' 'Part 3: Character Background Tables' *'Origin ' *'Stage 1: Childhood ' *'Stage 2: Adolescence ' *'Stage 3: Training ' *'Stage 4: Adult Life ' 'Part 4':' Military Life Events' *'Stage 3: Military Training' *'Stage 4: Military Life' 'Part 5: Total Experience' 'Part 6: Finalize OCC/MOS' Finalize OCC choice and choose your MOS from the choices in your Stage 3 training and adjust final year count. 'Part 7: Skills, their choosing, and Skill Percentages' 'Part 8 : Fill out personnel record.' This is an in-character version of your character sheet. It lists the schools, medals, and punishments you have managed to obtain by this point. Only OCC, OCC related, and MOS skills count towards schools and training courses. Secondary skills represent skill you learned on your own, as a hobby or interest. 'Part 9: Post your completed Personnel Record ' Post your completed Personnel Record''' to your sheet, as well as your completed character sheet. Once this is done, then edit in the description of your character, including portrait, description, and a sense of who your character is. Also make sure to PM the GM, so it can all be approved BEFORE you post in public. Ranks are listed at the end of this thread. 'Part 10: Choose your Billet and complete your loadout. ' Once approved, fill in your current loadout in the equipment thread, post your Personnel Record, and get with the GM for your introduction. '''Addendum You are free to form whatever story links you want with whomever in the game, including PCs and NPCs, but you have to ask their permission first (or mine, if you're involving an NPC). Also the links have to have happened at the same time (although the events rolled could be completely different), and the commonality of the situation must make sense.